The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham
é o sétimo episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 93º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 25 de Fevereiro de 2009. A missão e o destino de Locke fora da ilha como Jeremy Bentham são revelados. Sinopse Flashback Tunísia Depois de girar a roda congelada, Locke é transportado para a Tunísia em 2007. Uma câmera de vigilância o observa deitado no deserto. Ao anoitecer, ele é recolhido em uma camionete que o leva até um hospital local, onde recebe pílulas (sedativos) e tem seu osso quebrado e exposto recolocado no lugar e desmaia de dor, tudo observado por Matthew Abaddon, que Locke vê atrás de uma cortina antes de ficar inconsciente. thumb|John Locke acordando no deserto da [[Tunísia.]] Quando Locke acorda, Charles Widmore está sentado ao lado da cama. Widmore conta a Locke que o conheceu na ilha quando ele tinha 17 anos. Ele pergunta a Locke sobre a diferença de tempo: para Locke, faz apenas 4 dias desde seu encontro, mas para Widmore são passados 53 anos. Widmore explica que ele era o líder dos Outros antes de ser exilado por Ben. Widmore acredita que Locke também tenha sido exilado por Ben, mas Locke o corrige, dizendo que ele saiu para levar seus amigos de volta para a Ilha. thumb|left|Charles Widmore se encontrando com John, dizendo que irá ajudá-lo. Um tempo depois, eles se sentam fora do hospital e Widmore diz a Locke que irá ajudá-lo a encontrar os Oceanic Six e dá a ele dossiês de suas localizações, já que os havia mantido sob observação, e também oferece Matthew Abaddon como motorista. Widmore dá a Locke uma grande quantia em dinheiro, um celular pelo qual Widmore pode ser contatado discando 23 e, finalmente, um passaporte canadense com a identidade de 'Jeremy Bentham'. Widmore explica que este era um filósofo do século 19, que combinava com o propósito do nome John Locke. Locke é cético, mas aceita a ajuda, e é levado por Abaddon até o aeroporto, e sua primeira parada será Santo Domingo. Santo Domingo, República Dominicana Sayid é visto ajudando a construir uma escola como parte de obras de caridade, chamada "Build Our World" (Construa nosso mundo), Locke conversa com ele mas Sayid se recusa a voltar. Ele explica que Ben o manipulou por 2 anos dizendo "proteger" o resto dos Oceanic Six, e que somente saindo da ilha ele teve a chance de se casar com a mulher que amava, Nadia, com quem ele passou nove meses, antes do assassinato dela. Sayid pergunta a Locke se a única razão de ele querer voltar para ilha é porque ele não tem outro lugar para onde ir. Antes de ir embora, Locke conta a Sayid que ele pode ser contatado pelo nome Jeremy Bentham, em estadia no Hotel Westerfield em Los Angeles. Os dois se separam amigavelmente. Nova York, NY thumb|left|Locke visitando Walt na saída da escola em Nova York. Locke e Abaddon param opostos a uma escola, Locke pede que Abaddon localize Helen para ele. Um grupo de estudantes deixa a escola, e um deles é Walt. Locke pergunta por que Walt não está surpreso em vê-lo, e ele explica que tem sonhado com Locke vestido em um terno na ilha, rodeado de pessoas que querem machucá-lo. Walt também pergunta sobre seu pai, que suspeita ter retornado para a ilha, pois não fala com ele há 3 anos. Locke diz que a última vez que soube de Michael, ele estava em um cargueiro próximo da ilha. Depois que Walt sai, Abaddon pergunta por que John decidiu não convencer Walt a voltar, e ele responde que Walt já passou por muitas coisas, e que ele só precisa convencer um dos Oceanic Six a voltar, então assim todos os outros viriam também. Depois de entrarem no carro, Ben é visto observando o encontro em segredo. Santa Rosa, CA thumb|Hurley não acreditando em Locke quando esse disse que estava com Abaddon. Quando John encontra Hurley, este está desenhando uma figura de uma esfinge no jardim. Hurley, descrente, pergunta a Locke por que ele está numa cadeira de rodas, e Locke responde dizendo que caiu num buraco. Então Hurley pergunta a ele se foi assim que ele morreu, pensando que Locke estivesse morto como os outros com quem ele faz contato (como Mr. Eko e Charlie). Locke afirma que está vivo, e Hugo pergunta a uma enfermeira se ele está conversando com um homem numa cadeira de rodas, e ela confirma. Só então Hurley percebe não estar alucinando e se convence de que Locke está vivo. Ele pergunta como Locke saiu da ilha e John tenta persuadi-lo a voltar. A tentativa falha quando Hurley vê Matthew Abaddon e diz estar sendo observado, dizendo que Abaddon não é de confiança. Ele entra em pânico, tapa os ouvidos e é levado para dentro. Los Angeles, CA thumb|Kate perguntando a Locke se ele já havia amado alguém. Locke está na casa de Kate, que se recusa a voltar para a ilha por causa daqueles que ficaram. Kate diz a Locke que ela acredita que o único motivo de ele querer ficar na ilha é porque ele nunca amou ninguém. Locke discorda e conta sobre seu relacionamento com Helen, o qual ele diz não ter funcionado porque ele era "nervoso e obcecado". Kate responde que ele não mudou muito. Locke deixa a casa perguntando a Abaddon sobre Helen. Ele diz que não a encontrou e Locke, duvidando, diz que não é possível que Abaddon foi capaz de encontrar todos os 6 da Oceanic menos Helen. Santa Monica, CA thumb|left|Locke e Abaddon visitando o túmulo de Helen. Locke e Abaddon estão num cemitério, diante do epitáfio de Helen. Abaddon diz que ela morreu de aneurisma cerebral. John lamenta que Helen tenha o amado, e diz que, se ele tivesse ficado, eles poderiam ter terminado juntos. Abaddon afirma que nada teria sido diferente, ela ainda estaria morta, mas Locke não parece convencido. Ele ainda afirma que Helen está no lugar onde deveria estar e que Locke estava destinado a estar naquela ilha. Locke se questiona se tudo é predeterminado ou se ele não tem escolha; Abaddon pergunta se a predição de Richard Alpert sobre a morte de John era predeterminação ou escolha. Enquanto Abaddon está colocando a cadeira de rodas de John no carro, ele é acertado por 4 tiros, por alguém desconhecido. Locke rapidamente se esquiva para o banco do motorista e acelera. Fazendo curvas perigosas em uma via rápida, ele acaba sofrendo um acidente com outros dois carros em um cruzamento. thumb|Jack questionando a importância de John. Ele acorda em um leito de hospital, ao lado de um desengonçado Jack. Jack conta a Locke que ele esteve em um acidente de carro e foi trazido ao seu hospital, mas falha ao ver que o evento poderia ser mais do que uma simples coincidência. Jack se recusa a aceitar que é seu destino retornar e pergunta a Locke se ele já se perguntou ser tão "especial" como ele pensa ser. Jack vai saindo do quarto, mas Locke o detém dizendo que seu pai disse "Oi", descartando a possibilidade de Christian ser pai de Sayid ou Hurley. Jack diz que Christian morreu há 3 anos na Austrália, mas John diz que ele parecia bem vivo quando o viu. Locke implora que Jack venha com ele, para que os outros o sigam. Jack diz que Locke deve deixar ele e os outros sobreviventes em paz. thumb|Ben encontrando John diante de uma tentativa de suicídio. Mais tarde, Locke escreve sua carta de suicídio, em seu quarto no Hotel Westerfield e coloca o envelope em seu bolso. Ele pega alguns metros de uma fiação, faz alguns nós e está prestes a se enforcar, quando ouve alguém na porta. Ele ignora, mas, depois de mais algumas batidas, a porta é aberta por alguém, que revela ser Ben. Ele implora que John pare, dizendo que quer apenas ajudar. Ele admite ter matado Abaddon, a quem considerava ser um empregado extremamente perigoso de Widmore. Ben diz que Widmore estava usando John para voltar para ilha, e que foi exatamente por isso que ele moveu a ilha. Ben solta os nós, dizendo que Locke é muito importante para se matar. Ele oferece ajuda para um descrente Locke, que está convencido de que é incapaz de ser um líder. Ben diz a Locke que Jack comprou uma passagem de avião, de LA para Sydney, o que prova que Jack mudou de ideia. Enquanto ele ajuda Locke, Ben diz que ele ainda tem muito trabalho a fazer antes de morrer, e sugere que Locke contate Sun. Locke conta que prometeu a Jin que não a traria de volta, e Ben se 'assusta' ao saber que Jin está vivo. Locke mostra a ele a aliança que Jin lhe deu. thumb|left|Ben enforcando Locke, e então revelando-se ser seu assassino. Ben diz que o importante é reunir todos, e então saberão o que fazer, e Locke diz que sabe o que deve ser feito - ele deve contatar uma mulher que mora em Los Angeles, chamada Eloise Hawking. Ao mencionar o nome dela, Ben fica visivelmente alterado. Ele diz conhecê-la e rapidamente pega a extensão e começa a esganar Locke, eventualmente o matando. Posteriormente, ele pendura Locke no lugar onde ele estava e limpa qualquer possível evidência ou impressões digitais. Enquanto Ben sai do quarto, ele leva a aliança de Jin. Ben não sabe da carta de suicídio no bolso de Locke. Na Ilha Caesar está em um escritório na Estação Hidra. Ele parece estar olhando para anotações muito similares às de Espaço-Tempo de Faraday. Ele encontra uma arma e as coloca dentro de sua sacola. Quando Ilana entra, ela pergunta se ele encontrou alguma coisa, e ele responde que não. Então, Ilana pergunta novamente o que ele escondeu na bolsa, e, pressionado, Caesar tira de dentro uma lanterna. Ela diz a ele que tem um homem na praia, de terno, que não estava no avião. Quando eles chegam à praia, este homem se apresenta como John Locke. thumb|John e Ilana falando sobre as [[canoas.]] Ilana e John conversam na praia. Ela lhe dá uma manga. John pergunta se as canoas que estavam na praia eram deles. Ilana diz que não, e que originalmente eram 3 canoas, porém o piloto e uma mulher pegaram uma e fugiram no meio da noite. John pergunta se eles têm uma lista de passageiros, mas Ilana diz que John deve falar com Caesar. Ela diz a Locke que ninguém se lembra dele no avião. Ele disse que também não se lembra de estar nele, mas diz que imagina como deve ter chego lá. Ilana, então, pergunta do que ele se lembra, e Locke diz se lembrar de muita coisa, inclusive de morrer. Locke visita Caesar no escritório da Hidra e explica brevemente o logo da Iniciativa DHARMA, que aparece na pasta que Caesar está lendo. Caesar pergunta a Locke sobre o que aconteceu no avião, quando diz estar sentado do lado de Hurley e, de repente, depois de um clarão, ele e o resto dos Oceanic Six haviam desaparecido. Locke diz que agora entende melhor como ele chegou à ilha. Locke pergunta se todos, com exceção dos 6, estavam ali, e Caesar diz que sim, exceto por aqueles que se machucaram na queda. Então ele leva Locke para uma espécie de enfermaria, onde várias pessoas feridas descansam. Em um dos leitos está Ben, que Locke identifica como sendo "o homem que me matou". Curiosidades Gerais * Locke pega a extensão que usaria para se matar da Angel's Hardware. * No quarto do Hotel, ao tentar suicídio, um close no pé direito de Locke aparenta que ele tenha apenas 4 dedos, como a estátua na ilha. thumb|Locke com 4 dedos. Notas de Produção *Daniel, Desmond, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer e Sun não aparecem nesse episódio. *William Blanchette é creditado como Aaron, mas não aparece nesse episódio. *John Terry é creditado como Christian Shephard na vigília do episódio, mas não é listado nos créditos atuais, e aparece somente na introdução do no começo dos flashbacks de Locke. *Esse episódio era originalmente para ir ao ar como 5x06, porém foi trocado por . *De acordo com o DarkUFO, a abertura desse episódio era originalmente a abertura do . http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2009/02/season-5-opening-scene-was-altered.html Erros de Continuidade * A foto de Sayid da vigilância de Widmore mostra Sayid trabalhando exatamente na mesma casa e exatamente no mesmo lugar que estava trabalhando quando Locke vai vê-lo. Considerando o tempo que levaria a viagem da Tunísia para Santo Domingo, Sayid provavelmente teria feito algum progresso. ** Poderia ser uma segunda casa em que ele estava trabalhando, ou até mesmo poderia estar refazendo o teto. * No Walt diz a Hurley que foi visitado por Jeremy Bentham. Entretanto, quando Locke encontra Walt em Nova York, ele não menciona que está usando o nome Jeremy Bentham. A não ser que existam outros encontros fora da ilha entre Walt e Locke ou alguém que sabia do codinome. **O nome pode ter sido mencionado em um dos sonhos em que Walt diz ter tido sobre a visita de Locke. **Entretanto, Walt só cita sonhos com a liderança de Locke e os perigos na ilha, e Locke não usa o nome "Jeremy Bentham" na ilha. * Quando Locke e Walt se encontram em Nova York, eles estão parados na esquina da "W 67th St." e a "8th Ave" mas essas ruas não se encontram na realidade. * Quando Hurley está sendo levado pelos funcionários da Santa Rosa, eles trocam de lugar do lado do Hurley no meio das tomadas. * No ), Jack disse que Locke a) tinha dito a ele que Ben tinha saído da ilha, b) que "algumas coisas muito ruins tinham acontecido" depois que Jack deixou a ilha, e c) que aquelas coisas ruins tinham acontecido porque ele saiu. Locke não disse nada disso a Jack. A não ser que tenha ocorrido outro encontro fora da ilha entre Jack e Locke ou uma parte não-mostrada em uma conversa entre Locke e outra daquelas que saíram, esse é um erro de continuidade. * Em , Jack conta sobre Locke alertando que, se Jack e o resto dos Oceanic Six não voltassem à ilha, as pessoas que ficaram iam morrer. Entretanto, nesse episódio, Locke mal conta a Jack que ele precisa voltar. * Locke não reconhece Charles Widmore no começo do episódio, mas, em , Ben mostrou a Locke um vídeo em que Charles Widmore aparecia. **Locke poderia não reconhecer Widmore por não se lembrar exatamente do rosto de Widmore no vídeo, ou até mesmo por estar entorpecido de medicamentos, ou até mesmo porque só havia o visto uma rápida vez. * A identidade de Locke dada por Widmore foi emitida em 2007 com a expiração em 2017, sendo que identidades canadenses precisam ser renovadas a cada 5 anos, não 10. Contudo, a identidade era falsa, então poderia ter tido erros. * A caligrafia na carta de Locke a Jack está diferente das outras versões vistas até agora. Temas Recorrentes * É dado um close nos olhos de Locke quando ele acorda na Tunísia. * Ben mata Abaddon e Locke. * É descoberto que Helen morreu. * John se lembra de morrer e diz que Ben o matou. * As pílulas que o doutor da Tunísia deu a John são pretas e brancas * Walt diz estar tendo sonhos sobre Locke. * Abaddon menciona que ele era um empregado quando Locke estava no hospital. * Locke é envolvido num acidente de carro * Widmore diz que, quando Locke precisar contatá-lo, ele só precisa discar 23 no celular que lhe é dado. * A data na capa da revista LIFE é 19 de Abril (4) de 1954. * Jeremy Bentham nasceu no dia 15 de Fevereiro 48, o número de seu passaporte é 150000001314. * Caesar omite de Ilana a arma que encontrou, dizendo ter sido uma lanterna. * A placa da Tunísia contém "342" e "6346". * O túmulo de Helen indica a data de morte como 8 de Abril de 2006 (2+0+0+6 = 8). * Locke diz a Widmore que faz 4 dias desde que eles se encontraram. * Abbadon levou quatro tiros. * Hurley diz que Abbadon é mau. * Abaddon diz a Locke que não importa o que ele faça, ele irá voltar para a ilha. * Depois do acidente, Locke acorda no mesmo hospital em que Jack trabalha. * Ben mata Locke depois de convencê-lo a não cometer suicídio, depois remonta a cena para parecer suicídio. * Locke acredita que o destino o levou a Jack, Jack acredita em probabilidade. * Locke volta dos mortos. * Locke diz a Jack que Christian mandou um "oi", deixando Jack nervoso (mas Jack não admite que ele mesmo viu seu pai na ilha depois da queda do avião). * Cada cidade que Locke e Abaddon visitaram - com exceção de Nova York - faz referência a santos ou anjos: Santo Domingo, Santa Monica, Santa Rosa e Los Angeles. * Walt estuda numa escola na esquina da 8th Ave e W 67th St. Análise da História * Ben atira e mata Matthew Abaddon. * Ben estrangula Locke até a morte. * Jack desafia Locke por suas "ilusões" e sobre ser "especial". * Kate pergunta a Locke se ele já amou alguem, e ele conta sobre o relacionamento com Helen. * Widmore explica que Ben o exilou da ilha. * Caesar é visto como líder dos sobreviventes do voo 316. * Widmore era o líder do grupo "dele". Referências Culturais *'' : Quando Hurley vê Abaddon parado próximo ao carro, ele grita "Ele é mau". "Ele é mau" (He's Evil) por The Kinks era a música preferida de Charlie. *Esfinge: Quando Locke visita Hurley no Instituto Mental Santa Rosa, Hurley é visto pintando uma esfinge, provavelmente a Esfinge de Gizé no Egito. Não obstante, a palavra "sphinx" (esfinge) deriva do Grego, e pode ser traduzida como "strangler" (estrangulador) fazendo alusão ao futuro de Locke. * : Locke vomita depois de chegar no deserto. Quando Laurie Juspeczyk/Silk Spectre II é transportada por Dr. Manhattan, ela tem náuseas e vômito. * '' Matthew é o nome do corvo de Sandman, o perpétuo do reino do sonhar. Uma das funções do corvo, como a de Matthew Abbadon em Lost, era de levar as pessoas aos lugares onde elas deveriam ir. Técnicas Literárias * Ambos Ben Linus e Charles Widmore têm pessoas observando os sobreviventes da Oceanic, depois que saíram da ilha. * Ambos Linus e Widmore estão tentando proteger a ilha um do outro e querendo Locke como líder. * Ambos estão querendo que os Oceanic Six voltem à ilha. * Locke diz a Jack: "Nós temos que voltar". * Ben diz a John que ele não pode morrer porque tem muito "trabalho a fazer" * Locke está de volta fora da ilha e de volta em uma cadeira de rodas. * Abaddon é morto num cemitério. * Widmore menciona que Locke é "especial". * Hurley está tão acostumado a ser visitado por mortos que fica mais surpreso ao ver Locke vivo do que morto. Referências a Episódios * Caesar encontrou os mapas de Faraday para chegar ao templo e uma página do seu diário. * Ben mata Locke exatamente da mesma maneira que Sawyer mata o pai de Locke, Anthony Cooper. * Locke quer ver Helen, mas descobre que ela está morta. * Ben menciona que Jack tem feito viagens de L.A. para Sydney. * Jack está deixando a barba crescer. * Widmore menciona que ele conheceu Locke com 17 anos de idade. * Locke se vê machucado no seu retorno à Tunísia. * Abbadon relembra a Locke que o ajudou depois do acidente e sugeriu que ele fizesse uma viagem. * O Voo 316 pousou na ilha da Estação Hidra. * O Voo Ajira 316 caiu na Ilha * Locke se refere a Alpert dizendo que ele teria que morrer. * A revista de 1954 LIFE Magazine menciona bomba de Hidrogênio. * Hurley cita seu encontro com Abaddon no Santa Rosa. * Hurley cita as visitas e comunicações com pessoas mortas. * Locke cita Christian ao dizer "oi" ao seu filho. * Locke escreve sua carta "suicida" para Jack. * Locke tirou os sapatos de Christian. * Locke menciona a Widmore que ele mandou o Cargueiro. * Sayid cita a reunião dele com Nadia e a morte dela. * Locke diz para Walt que Michael foi visto pela última vez no Cargueiro. * Locke pode andar novamente depois que volta à ilha. * A cena em que a perna de Locke é reparada é similar à de Jack recolocando a perna de Boone no lugar. Questões Não Respondidas *O que Caesar estava procurando dentro do escritório da Hidra? *Como os mapas do Ben da Ilha foram parar na Hidra? *As anotações de espaço e tempo da Hidra são realmente do Faraday? *Como Ben forçou Charles Widmore a sair da Ilha? *Por que Walt estava sonhando com o futuro de John? *Por que Locke confiou em Ben novamente mesmo depois do aviso de Christian? *Como Locke tinha o movimento das pernas se ele estava fora da ilha? Categoria:Centrado em Locke